Winx Next Generation Freshman Year
by ZamiraFairyofMusic
Summary: This Story follows Princess Victoria of Domino and her friends on there First year at Alfea College for Fairies
1. The Scavenger Hunt

**WINX CLUB:THE NEXT GENERATION**

 **Chapter 1**

As Domino's sun rose over the mountains,I laid sound asleep in my bed. Being the princess of Domino-Eraklyon was a job that I felt was to much for a sixteen year old girl, so ever morning I slept until mom came to wake me around noon. Suddenly a dragon composed of fire flew in through the window and woke me up terrified. the dragon materialized into my mother. She was wearing a Red ball gown with orange flames on it. her red hair was put in a bun with a crown on her head.

"Victoria sweet heart time to wake up we have a big day ahead of us." Mom said.

"Mom do i have to go" I moaned.

"Yes you do now come on and get ready for today" she said opening the curtain to let in the sun.

"But mom i'm a fairy i can just freeze time and sleep forever" i argued.

"VICTORIA as soon to be guardian fairy of Domino you know better then to us magic wastfully like that"Bloom said picking out Victoria's outfit for the day.

"OK OK mom i'm up" I said getting up to let Her zap me on a dress then sitting in front of the mirror to fix my hair. As soon as i began to curl my

hair in came Dad and Skyler into the room.

"Sweet heart are you ready to go?" Mom asked.

"Yep we are all packed for our trip to the Red fountain " Dad replied.

"Senior year is going to rock "Skyler said as his blonde hair shined in the sunlight.

suddenly the sound of a red fountain ship echoed threw the palace.

"Time to go Goodbye sweet heart goodbye princess" Dad said as he kissed Mom and hugged me.

"Bye mom"Skyler said.

"Bye dear"Mom replied.

"Well little sis have fun at Alfea"Skyler said with his sarcastic face.

I wanted to zap it off his face,but simple said" don't get spelled."

As Dad and Skyler departed from my room mom looked over at me finishing my hair.

"Victoria why aren't you wearing your aunt daphne's tiara?"she asked.

I quickly remembered that i left the tiara in the royal treasury yesterday. I stood up and made a pretense that i was looking for it in my wardrobe,but truly materialized it in my hands.

"Here it is " I said handing it to mom.

Mom quickly placed it on my head and stood back looking at me in the dress.

"You look beautiful herecome see"She said as she put me in front of the mirror. The dress had a purple frame with red and orange layers around it at the bottom. Aunt Daphne's Tiara was made of white crystal and inside of the small elliptical space was a piece of the dragon flame. My hair was prefectly curled from the root to the tip ,showing of my brilliant red hair was something that i love to do.

"Are not you so excited to be going to Alfea?"Mom asked

"Of course and i can't wait to be going to school with Castora,Thalassa,Zamira,Jade,and Aurora"

Castora is Aunt Flora and Uncle Helia's oldest she is a environmentallist who would scold you into oblivion if you cut a tree down. She is also the head of the Recycling institute on Linphea;Cass has long brown hair like Aunt Flora ,but she usely dyes her front bang fern green. Thalassa is the only child of Aunt Aisha and Uncle Nabu and also the Crown princess of Andros. Thal is very connected to water and its inhabitants. She is very friendly and a huge optimist,She has long dark brown hair but usually braids it into one long braid,brown eyes, sometimes when she is angried Thal's brown eyes. Jade is the youngest child and only daughter of Aunt Tecna and Uncle Timmy. She has medium length purple hair,and green eyes. Zamira is the oldest and only daughter of Aunt Musa and Uncle has a deep love of music that shines brightest when she is on the dance floor. Aurora is the eldest daughter of Aunt Stella and Uncle Brandon and Crown princess of Solaria. Aurora is my best friend and fashionista of the group. She loves fashion and bringing out the beauty in everyone. rora has Dirty blonde hair and golden brown eyes.

"Ok i will go get my bags and we can get ready to go."Mom said as she walked out of the room.

I walked over to my mirror and said" call Aurora" the mirror quickly showed Aurora's reflection.

"Hey Vic what's up." She said.

"Nothing getting ready for The orientation at Alfea like my dress" I said as i did a three sixty spin.

"Yess girl you look great how about my dress" Rora said.

Aurora was wearing a yellow ball dress with orange layers at the bottom. the dress also had sliver stars and moon on it. Rora's hair was curled down and had a orange star bonnet in it.

" you look out of this world."

" you know after tonight we will be actual freshman at Alfea we all should go out into magix and party!"Rora said.

"I don't know Rora you know our Mom's would never allow that"I said.

"Come on Vic this will be our first taste of freedom we got to take it."She said.

"Lets see what the other girls think" I replied.

"Ok" She said.

"MIRRORS CALL THE GIRLS" We spelled.

Suddenly My mirror divided into 5 sections Cass was in the upper left square,Thal was in the lower left square,Zam was in the upper right square,Jade was in the lower right square while Rora was in the square in the middle of my mirror. Cass was wearing a flower petal ballroom dress with Pink and red petals. her hair was curled down with her famous bang dyed pink.

Thal was wearing a blue and Morphix pink ball gown,Her hair was pind up into a bun with wave earrings. Zam was wearing a hot pink and purple dress , her hair was pined in a high ponytail with some hair in the back flattened,She also was wearing a black treble clef necklace. Jade was wearing a Metallical dress, her hair was flat and she wore wierd looking jewelry around her neck.

"Hey girls."I said.

"Hey Vic whats up" Zam,Cass,Thal and Jade said.

"Girls,Since after today we will official be students at Alfea i was thinking after the orientation we go into Magix and party."Rora said.

"That sounds great"Zam agreed.

"I don't know Mom said that Ms. Griselda is very strict what if we get caught" Jade said.

"Always the logical one right Jade"Cassie said.

"Ok lets just put it to a vote"Jade said.

"Ok all in favor" I said.

Rora,Thal,Zam, and Cass raised their hands.

"All oppose" I said and Jade and I raised our hands.

"Ok now its settled now Jade can you work on finding a party."I said.

"On it Vic"Jade said

"Victoria,Are you ready to go?"Mom said.

"Coming mom,See you girls later"I said.

"By Vic" They replied as their images faded into the mirror. I grabbed my bags and ran out of my room. I walked down the long Corridor until I reached the front court yard where Mom was Waiting for me.

"All ready sweet heart "Mom said.

"Ready."I said.

"Good,Now lets go TO ALFEA"Mom said. As we teleported to Alfea.

We materialized in Alfea's courtyard. Alfea's outer structure was just as Mom described From its gorgeous Architecture to its Pink outer walls. We walked up to Mrs. Griselda to check me in.

"Good morning Mrs. Grislsda"Mom said.

"Queen Bloom of Domino its great to see you its been ages"She replied.

"I'm here to check in my daughter Princess Victoria of Domino."

"Hmmm Domino Domino ahh here you are you may go threw"Griselda said.

"Thank you"I said as we walked threw the doors. At the bottom of the steps stood Headmistress Faragonda lecturing the New fairies the same lecture Every year.

"Now You young ladies have begun your journey to become Intelligent and fearless fairies,Miss.F said as she made a face showing she had a idea,Young ladies I would like to introduce to you all Queen Bloom of Domino, Musa of Melody ,Queen Stella of Solaria, Tecna of Zenith, and Queen Aisha of Andros, and Flora of Lymphea or as they called themselves THE WINX"

Mom's shock showed all over her face.

"Mom go" I said as i helped propel her to the front as the other members of the Winx club made their way up.

"I would like to welcome you all to Alfea"Mom said.

"Here you will learn to harness your powers"Aunt Tecna began.

"And make life long friendships"Aunt Aisha and Flora said.

"So we hope you all enjoy your first year here and learn the power you all hold"Mom ended.

The crowd cheered and applauded them with a mixture of awe and bewilder.

"Alright Alright Girls retire to your rooms"Miss.G said.

Everyone departed from the stairs as i made my way to the stairs where my mom, aunts, Miss. F and G S was wearing a fantastic Sun dress with Diamonds all over it, Her gair was flat with a golden crown on her head. Aunt F was wearing a green leave dress with a rose in her curly hair. Aunt M was wearing a red and purple dress with her hair in a ponytail. Aunt A was wearing a blue and green dress sprinkled with Aquamarines her hair was wavy with a blue crown on her head. Aunt T was where a futuristic dress with circuits and wires her hair was flat with a metal band around it.

"Victoria look at you you have grown into such a beautiful little flower"Aunt flora said.

"Thank you"I said followed by several Yes,No, Blue, and Skirts.

"Honey you go ahead and go unpack we will meet you all later we have to discuss something with .

"Ok mom" I said as i walked upstairs to my room. I walked in to see the girls in the living area.

"YEA were roomies"Cass said.

"I call the single"Rora said.

"as if"I said.

"This is so cool we are all roomates"Thal said.

"yea, well guys lets go see what rooms we have." Jade said.

We walked to the doors and read who was in which rooms the pair went like so: Castora and me, Thal and Jade, and Zam and Aurora got the single bedrooms. As Cass and I began unpacking a gift appeared on Castora's bed with a note.

"Is that from Hunter?"I asked.

"Yea he has been sending me gifts since I got accepted into Alfea i think he thinks that distance would come between us."She replied.

Hunter is a young wizard from Castora's Planet whom she is very fond about. They started talking last summer. As Cass opened the gift it suddenly exploded into fireworks that made the Words Love you always~H. Castora awed at the firworks as they disappeared into the air.

"Aww how sweet"I said as we finished unpacking and sat down in the living room.

"Ok girls we need to figure out how we are going to sneak out of Alfea into Magix"I said.

"Their are tunnels that connect the three schools of Magix,maybe theirs a tunnel to Magix City ."Thal said.

"Excellent Jade can you map out the tunnels and find us away to Magix."I asked.

"Does a computer have a main frame of course i can"She replied.

"Great now for the real problem what to wear"Aurora said as she went into deep thought suddenly their was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it to see Aunt Daphne standing in the was wearing a white dress coat with a yellow shirt,a white skirt,and. yellow heels;her hair was flat down her back.

"Aunt D"I yelled.

"Victoria you look wonderful how are you"She asked.

"I'm great As soon as I heard their was room in your History of Magic class I had to sign up for it"I said,We all did."

"That's wonderful Miss Faragonda wants every freshman to gather in the Courtyard at two hours to sunset"Aunt D said.

"Ok we will be right down."I replied.

"Goodbye and I will see all of you in class tomorrow morning"Aunt D said as she departed.

...

"Young ladies i have gathered you all here to tell you all that this evening you all will participate in a competition,Here to tell you more are the Winx"Miss F said as my mom and Aunts appeared.

"Your goal is to be the first group of fairies to retrieve the pearl of lake Roccaluce and bring it back to alfea"Mom said.

"The rules are No transportation spells,No freezing spells,No Doublication spells,basically No Spells that will pose harm to any group of Fairies "Aunt Tecna said.

"You all will have to fly to lake Roccaluce locate the pearl retrieve and bring it back to alfea and place it here"Aunt Aisha said as she created a pillar for the pearl out of pink morphix.

"You must all break into teams of six you have five minutes to find your teams" Aunt Musa said.

"Well that's easy us six"I said.

"Yea totally"Zam said.

"Lets transform...CHARMIX"I spelled as we all transformed into our charmix form.

I wore a turquoise top with long sleeves, turquoise skirt, and turquoise heeled boots my wings were small and plain with blue sparkles. Castora wore a hot pink top, skirt, and boots her wings were more leaf like and plain with pink wore a orange top, orange skirt and orange heeled boots. Her wings were plain and small but with yellow sparkles. Zam wore a red dress red heeled boots wings were small and plain with purple wore a algae green top, skirt,and heeled boots. Her wings were small and plain with green sparkles. Jade wore a sliver top sliver skirt and sliver boots that came up to her knees. Her wings were covered with sliver sparkles.

"Is everyone in groups of six"Miss.F said.

"Yes Headmistress Faragonda"The Crowd said in unison.

"On your MARK get SET GOOO."Mom said as we all took to the skies and flew away from Alfea.

"Ok how do we locate the pearl."I asked.

"We could us a location spell"Jade said.

"Jade that's a good idea"Zam said.

"And I bet the Plants of Roccaluce will help"Cas said.

We flew to the edge of the lake;the other freshman either stayed in the air or Plunged straight in.

"VOICE OF NATURE"Cass spelled. Suddenly a green ora appeared around Castora for a minute then disappeared.

"What did they say."Thal asked.

"The plants said that the pearl is in a giant clam in the Cave of Sirenix."

"Then lets go,Thal said,MORPHIX BUBBLES"Thal spelled and six bubbles appeared around us and we plunged into the lake. as we were swimming threw the lake to the cave Rora became fearful.

"Uhh guys Are their giant fish in Lake Roccaluce" She asked.

"actually Aurora,They are technically giant Sharks that have vertabric backbones like ordinary fish"Jade said,Why?"

"Because their is one behind us,Rora said,RAY OF LIGHT" She spelled as a ray of light hit the gaint fish.

"FIRE ARROW"I spelled as a fire arrow hit the fish.

"Nothing seems to penatrate the fishes skin"Jade said.

"How about some music,SONIC BOOM"Zam spelled as a sound wave hit the fish and knocked it off balanced.

"CORAL PRISON"Cass said as the coral grew and tangled the fish up.

"And know for the final blow,Rora said,Sun-"

"No don't hurt it,Cas said,It just needs a little love."

"Ok Cass but that thing i don't think a little love will fix that" Rora said.

"LOVE OF NATURE"Cass spelled as magic dust hit the fish and the coral fish swam to Cass and nudged her head.

"Good boy now can you take us to The cave of Sirenix?"Cass said.

The fish nodded and we each took hhold of his fin as the fish took of to the arrived at the cave ten times faster than we would have swimming alone.

"Thanks boy now go be free"Cass said as the fish departed and we entered the cave. The cave was bronze colored with red and purple coral all over it.

"Umm guys isn't it true that if you wonder in the cave of Sirenix to long you will get lost"Zam asked.

"Don't worry Zamira we will find the pearl."I said.

"Thalassa lets combine and make a location spell on the clam"Cass said.

"All right"Thal said.

"MORPHIX LOCATOR"Thal spelled.

"POLLEN LOCATOR " Cass spelled as green and blue sparkles created a floating path down the followed the path until we reached the giant clam. tge Ckam was white wih a hot pink rimm that dived the to half of it.

"Ok so how do we open it." Aurora said.

"I will see if i can create formula to open the clam"Jade said as she began to type on her cellphone.

"That won't be necessary"a voice said.

We turned to see three girls floating behind us. The one on the right wore a dark purple top and skirt she wore dark purple boots;her hair was brown with yellow highlights in her bangs. The one on the left wore a redish purple top,skirt, and boots, and her hair was black and in a afro. The one in the middle wore a ice blue top, skirt and boots;She had white hair and ice blue eyes.

"We will be taking that pearl."The middle one said.

"I don't know who you are but you are not getting this pearl"I said.

"Great now we can do this the hard way"The left one said.

"I agree cousin,Icyberg"The middle one spelled as a huge ball of ice and snow came at us.

"DRAGON'S EMBRACE"I spelled as my dragon destroyed the blizzard.

"Jade you finish the formula we will handle these three"I said.

"DARK LIGHTNING " the left one spelled as a ray of lightning bolts came at Thalassa.

"MORPHIX SHIELD"Thal spelled as a purple shield protected her from the lightning.

"hmm DARK SPELL"The right one spelled as the cave became completely black.

"Come on Aurora"I said.

"DRAGON'S EMBRACE"I spelled.

"LIGHT OF SOLARIA"Aurora spelled as a small star and my dragon illuminated the cave.

"Got it "Jade said as the clam opened and she grabbed the peael .

"I Have had enough of you pixies, ZERO KELVIN"the middle one spelled as Thal,Zam,Jade,and Rora were frozen in ice . At that moment something in me snapped and i began to glow red with anger.

" Will you know what I have had enough of you three too FULL DRAGON ENERGY"I spelled as my dragon circled the cave when she disappeared my friends were unfrozen and the three girls were gone.

"Where did they go?"Jade said.

"I don't know but lets get out of here"Zam said.

We swam out of the cave with the pearl and flew out of the lake toward Alfea.

"Where did those girls come from and what do they want with the pearl"Cas said.

"I don't know but what ever it is it can't be good"I said.

...

"Well done girls you have completed the challenge and won the competition

"Miss F said.

"Thank you headmistress Faragonda."We said.

"I hope you all will have a good nights sleep "Miss.F said as she departed from the courtyard.

"Girls we are so proud of you"Mom said.

"Thanks mom" I said.

"Okay get to your room its almost curfew." Mom said.

"Love you mom" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Love you too" She said as she hugged me back,snapped her finger,and disappeared.


	2. The Air craft ride

**Chapter 2**

We were almost late for class the next morning. Do to Aurora's constant whining we snuck out after curfew into the city. We barely got any sleep for school. I wore a pale blue collared-top under a light pink sweater with black buttons and accents, also there is a hot pink bow near the collar of the under-shirt, light grey mini-skirt with thin, pale pink plaid designs and light pink tights with grey diamonds. my shoes were dark grey heels with pale blue socks that has hot pink lining. My hair was put in two long pigtails with pink ribbon tied around them. We took our seats in Aunt Daphne's Class Aurora immediately began complaining.

"Uhh my hair is a mess and the humidity in the air is not helping"Rora said.

"Is their a problem Princess Aurora"Aunt D said as she walked in the classroom.

"O no no my hair will be just fine " She said very quickly.

"Okay class welcome to History of Magics will be discussing magic from the forming of the magical dimension through the Dominoic Tables, Isolation of Magic on Earth until present day Magix City" Aunt D lectured.

"To begin we will start with the great who can tell me about the great dragon,Aunt D asked, Victoria care to answer the question"

I stood up and began to tell the story of the great dragon and how his fire created the magical dimension when suddenly the Grand Pixie appeared.

"My appologies for interrupting your class Professor Daphne."The Grand Pixie said

"No appologies needed Grand Pixie what do you need?"She replied.

"Headmistress Faragonda would like to see the Winx in her office"She said.

We all looked at each other with guilt and sadness.

...

"Thank you girls for coming" Headmistress F said.

"Umm,Miss.F can I ask you what this is about" Aurora said.

"Their is a dark force forming over the Magic Dimension." Miss.F said gesturing to the Grand pixie, We had to be sure that it was them."

"Who Miss.F" Jade said.

"The Trix" Miss.F said.

"The Trix? But I thought that they were imprisoned in the Legendarium forever" Cass said.

"Yes My mom used to telle how she put them in bubbles" I said.

"I don't know how but they have sent essence of their power here and it has formed those three that you encountered under Roccaluce,Miss.F said,The pearl is part of a sequence of magical , when combined, can create a door to any place in any dimension.

We all gasped in horror

"I am sending you six to the planet Zyphon where the second object is located" She said.

"Wait does that mean no simulation test I'm in" Aurora said.

...

As we all waited in the court yard in our mission suits Aurora brushed her golden hair.

"I hope these Specialist are cute" She said.

"Aurora!" Cass said.

Suddenly A Red fountain Aircraft appeared on the horizon. As it landed in the court yard. My brother Appeared out of it.

"Skyler what are you doing here" I asked.

"Monitoring Freshman and making sure you don't get killed" He replied.

As we boarded the ship I rolled my eyes. Skyler always knew how to get under my skin. As we entered the control room. Six specialist lined up for first was tall with a light tan and perfectly cut hair. Totally Aurora's type. The next was Almond dark with dark brown dreadlocked third had blonde hair with glasses and freckles. The four had long black hair. the fifth had brown hair and had blue eyes. the last was more muscular then the rest brown hair and dreamy green eyes.

"Winx these our Red fountains Freshman specialist,Skyler said,This is Hunter, Kyle, Trevor, Marcus,Andre, and Prince Bryce"

"Its very nice to meet you" They all said.

"Recruits start the ship and set a course to Zyphon NOW"

As the Specialist scrambled around to follow my brother's orders I inquired his abuse of power.

"Dad said I king must royal with power and strength" He replied.

"He also said a king must be just and have favor with the ones that he rules over" I said.

We took of from Magic and into the sky. As Trevor drove the ship with Jade's assistance I could see that my friends had already paired up with a specialist. Jade and Trevor piloted and talked about improvement to the ship. Aurora and Hunter were in the back of the room flirting. Kyle and Thalassa talked about there home planet Andros. Castora showed Marcus her drawings. Zamira and Andre were talking about there favorite Musicians. So that left me beside Bryce.

"So where are you from" I asked.

"O uh I'm from the Planet Caniana" He said

"Caniaania" I tried.

"No Caniana" He said as we laughed.

"I know how my brother can be" I said.

We glanced at him yell at Trevor.

"Yes he can be tough."Bryce replied.

"At least you just have to see him for one school year,I said, I have to deal with him for the rest of my life"

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you have such beautiful eyes" He said.

I flipped my hair at his compliment.

"Thank you my mom said that I'm so in touch with my dragon that It makes my eyes glow" I said.

"That is so amazing" He said as he moved closer.

My whole hand became numb.

"Hey Prince I'm not here to do your job get up here and start leading your crew" Skyler said.

Bryce immediately got up and got into position.

Aurora quickly moved beside me.

"Ooo I think Bryce likes you" She said.

I wanted to melt st her words

"No he is just being nice" I said.

"Vic you know you like him" She said.

Was it that obvious. The hair flipping the giggling.

"We have entered the Zepharian Galaxy" Trevor said as I moved closer to the a blue and purple planet with large clouds appeared out of the dust and ice.

"Welcome to Zyphon" Jade said.


	3. The Sapphire of Zyphon

**Authors Memo: Thank you all for reading I'm so sorry it took so long to add the next chapter. As I looked through my previous chapters I realized that I named Castora boyfriend from Lynphea the same as the Specialist Dios I decided to name the Specialist Chase instead.**

 **Chapter 3:The Sapphire of Zyphon**

We landed on the planets ice surface. Zyphon's cold barren landscape reminded me of the story that Mom use to tell me about how the Ancestral Witches froze Domino. I could not imagine how Domino could look until now. As we gathered around Jade to figure out a plan I got closer to Bryce.

"So I've scanned the landscape of planet,Jade said as a hologram of Zyphon appeared,and I found to areas of high levels of magical energy. Jade said as she pointed to a valley and a mountain range.

"Okay so how about the boys take the valley and we take the mountain" I said.

Everyone agreed except Skyler,who insisted that I could not handle myself. The boys geared up, got on their bikes and took off for the valley.

"Okay girls show time"I said

"MAGIC WINX CHARMIX" We said as we transformed.

We took off for the mountain. As we flew threw the sky Aurora thought that it would be cute to talk about the boys.

"Chase is just so dreamy" She said.

"Aurora focus we have a mission to complete." I said.

"O come on Vic you know you like Bryce,Aurora said,you always did have a thing for Royality"

"Ugh guys we have company" Zamira said as a gigantic bird flew at us.

"HARMONIC BLAST" Zamora spelled.

"LIGHT OF SOLARIA" Aurora spelled.

but the bird kept attacking.

"Guys we have to hit it on its beak its the bird's weak spot." Jade said.

"OK guys come on" I said, FIRE BEAM"I spelled.

"MORPHIX BLAST" Thal spelled.

"AUTUMN WIND" Cas spelled.

"DIGITAL BLAST" Jade spelled.

"SOLAR BLOW" Rora spelled.

"SONIC BLAST" Zam spelled

As our spells hit the bird on the beak it retreated into the mountain.

"Guys I locked on to the magic energy's trail follow me" Jade said.

We followed Jade threw a cave system in the mountain when we suddenly came upon a chamber frozen with followed Jade as we entered the chambers.

"Here, the energy is coming from here" Jade said.

"OK so where is this magic object or what ever"Rora said.

Suddenly the chamber shook and a voice bellowed from with in it.

" _Eons ago Zyphon was beaming with oceans and vegetation,but when the Sapphire of Ice was put here by the Ancient Council the planet was frozen._ "The Voice said.

"Okay so how are we suppose to help" Rora said.

" _In this chamber the Sapphire of Ice is hidden under eons of frozen ice you must free it from its icy slumber and nullify it"The voice said._

"Okay freeing it from the ice does not sound so hard" Aurora said.

"LIGHT OF SOLARIA"Rora spelled. as she began to shine like a star the ice began to melt.

"Come on girls" I said.

"DRAGON'S EMBRACE" I spelled.

"SONIC BOOM" Zam spelled.

"MORPHIX EXTRACTION" Thal spelled.

"SUMMER WARMTH"Cass spelled.

"NANO BEAM"Jade spelled.

The ice immediately began to melt to water as Thal extracted it from the chamber. When all of the water was gone the sapphire appeared on a hug pillar of rock. We flew up to it and went to grab it but a field of ice appeared around the sapphire.

"This Sapphire's spell is very powerful" Jade said.

I flew up to the Sapphire and concentrated on my dragon's flame. As my eyes became red with fire the spell became weaker and weaker until it disappeared completely.

"Way to go Vic"Aurora said.

Suddenly the ice in the cave began to melt.

"The Ice it's melting" Jade said.

"We have to get out of here"I replied as we all flew out of the cave. As we were flying rapidly back to the ship; I say how the whole planet was beginning to thaw. When we arrived back at the ship the boys had just returned as well.

"The whole valley began to melt"Bryce said as we got back on the ship.

"Yea that's kind of my fault"I replied as Trevor started the ship and we took of back to Magix.

We explained to the specialities what we found in the mountain.

"Wow all we found was a capsule"Kyle replied.

"It's probably what the Sapphire was enclosed in when the Ancient ones sent it there"Jade said.

We arrived back at Alfea. As everyone exited the ship Bryce pulled me to the side.

"So Victoria I was wonder if you would be my date to the Annual Mixer"He asked.

I wanted to scream with excitement but I simply replied sure. I quickly punched in my phone number into his phone and exited the ship. The girls and I walked to Miss.F office.

"Headmistress" I said as I knocked.

"Come in girls, She said as we walked in.

"Headmistress we found the Sapphire"I replied as I handed it offer to her.

"Great Work girls" She replied.

"So Headmistress sense we did risk our lives to find the Sapphire can we be exempt from Professor Paladium's simulation exam."Rora asked.

"actually Aurora I talked to the professor and he has decided to count your mission as your exam"She replied.

"Yes" Aurora replied.

We exited Miss F office and walked back our dorm room. Castora quickly entered our room and shut the door.

"Anyone know what's up with Cas" Thal asked.

"I don't know she was upset on the ship"Jade said.

"I'll go talk to her." I said as I walked into the room. Cass was laying on her bed crying.

"Cas what's wrong"I said.

"It's Hunter I think he is cheating on me" She replied.

"Well Cas what makes you think that" I said.

"When we got back on the ship he sent me a flash message and.." She said "It was to a girl named Sonya Rivercloud" Castora cried.

"Ooo, Cas I'm so sorry"I replied as I gave her a hug. Suddenly all the girls burst threw the door. They joined me in hugging Cas.

"Thanks guys,Cas said, I feel better already.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next morning we all got up went to breakfast in our usually class attire. As we sat down Mrs.F and another woman approached the podium. The woman wore a uniformed that mirrored those of the fairies from Beta Academy.

"Attention Girls Attention, Next Saturday after the Annual Mixed Afternoon Alfea will host the 2nd annual Fairy Tournament."Mrs.F said, Fairies from all the schools in the magic dimension will compete to be crowned Vincitrici of the Tournament."

"This competition will not only show who is the strongest young fairies in the magical dimension but also which school raises the finest young fairies" The woman said.

"Everyone this is Headmistress Farila she is the Headmistress at Beta Academy for young fairies." Mrs. F said.

"Who will be taken part in the tournament so I hope you Alfea Fairies have what it takes" Farila replied.

I was starting to not like her attitude. After breakfast we all went to our First class Professor Wizgiz's Metamorphosimbiosis class. As he went threw the instructions for a potion that could turn you into a dog Aurora nudged me.

"We have to find out who this Sonya Rivercloud girl is."Rora whispered.

"And make sure you say the command phrase correctly Trasformare un cane" Wizgiz said.

"Yea but how"I whispered back to Aurora.

"If she is a fairy than she would have to come to the tournament we could just check the name list that Grizelda has"Aurora said..

"Princess Aurora I do not approve of talking while I am instructing." Wizgiz said.

"But professor I was paying attention" Aurora lied.

"O well,Wizgiz said as he swallowed the potion, recite the command phrase"

"Trasformare una lucertola"Aurora spellled. Wizgiz immediately transformed not into a dog but a green lizard.

"oops sorry"Aurora said.

… … … … … … … … … …. ….. …. ….

After our last class every fairy had to report to the auditorium to receive instructions about the tournament. We sat on the last row of bleachers.

"Girls the most important thing to remember about magic is that you can create your own spells"Mrs. F said

"Just trust your powers and they will follow."She said.

"To demonstrate how this works I would like to call the winx down"Mrs.F said.

We all stepped down from the bleachers and tranformed.

"Okay girls I want you all to create spells using your distinct magical powers."Mrs.F said.

"AUTUMN WIND"Cas spelled as a aura of green energy floated around her then disappeared.

"MORPHIX WAVE"Thal spelled as a Huge Purple wave appeared then dissolved into mist.

"DIGITAL ROOM"Jade spelled as a green box of illusions form around everyone then disappeared.

"SONIC WAVE" Zamira spelled as purple sound waves emerged around her then disappeared.

"SOLAR BLAST" Aurora spelled as she began to glow then diffused.

"DRAGON HEART"I spelled as my Dragon began to fly around the room then disappeared into red, orang, and pink fireworks.

"Will done girls" Mrs.F said as we took our seats again.

Mrs.F then told us how the rounds worked. The 1st round would be a spell shuffle round. The first fairy group to correctly unscramble and cast their ten given spells wins. The 2nd round is a potion round the team to make their potion in the least amount of time wins. The 3rd and last is a combat round the teams will remaining will face off one team is crowned Vincitrici of the tournament. After the assembly we all returned back to our dorm. As Castora watered her plants in our room Aurora instructed us on the plan to find Sonya Rivercloud. Just as she was finished Castora entered the living room with everyone.

"You know I need to find a dress for the annual mixer"Aurora said changing the subject.

"I know me too"Thal added on.

"Hey Cas do you want to go with me to Magix to pick out some dresses."Thal asked.

"Ahh sure Thalassa"She said as Thal pulled her off the couch and out the door. As soon as they were on the bus to magic city we put our plan in motion.

…

Aurora and I waited on the roof over Mrs. Griselda's office for Zamira signal.

"Mrs.G hurry there are gargoyles in the dormitory"Jade exclaimed.

"What Gargoyles"We heard Mrs. G reply.

"Come quick hurry Mrs.G"We heard Zamira say as footsteps lead away from the office towards the dorms.

"They're gone let's go"Rora said.

"Wait for Zamira signal"I replied. Suddenly we heard a sequence of whistles that signaled the coast was clear.

"Now Aurora"I said as we both transformed.

"SUNBEAM"Rora spelled as she made a hole in the roof we flew down into. Mrs.G office was filled with huge books that covered two huge bookshelves and here desk.

"Ok Rora how do we find the tournament binder" I asked.

"Watch this AFFER MIHI DE TORNEAMENTUM"Aurora spelled as a Huge blue binder flew off Mrs.G's desk and into Aurora's hands.

"Good work Rora"I replied as we began to flip through the pages.

"Rivera, Riverbed, Riverchard ahah here we go Rivercloud Sonya Rivercloud"Aurora read.

"It says she is a freshman from Beta Academy"I replied.

"Let's see it looks like she plays us in the 3rd round if she makes it through.

Then suddenly we heard Zamira warning whistle.

"That's them Rora let's go"I said as Aurora placed the book back on Mrs.G desk, we flew back on the roof, and I mended the roof back.

"Thanks so much Mrs.G" Zamira said as she returned back into her office.

We quickly went back to the dorm changed into our civilian attire and went to Magix to meet up with Thal and Cas at the shop l'endroit magique. When we arrived at the store Castora was trying on a pretty pink ball gown.

"Aww Cas that's the dress for you" I said.

"Yea but to bad I don't have a date to the mixer"She replied.

"No way one of my BFF is not going to a dance solo"Aurora said as she wiped out her phone and dialed a number into it.

"Hello Chase is Marcus around you"Aurora said.

"Yea Marcus Castora wants to ask you something" Rora said as she passed the phone to Cas.

"Hmm hey Marcus I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mixer with me"She asked shyly.

"You do that's great talk to you later okay bye. Guys he said yes"She replied.

"See it wasn't that hard now girls let's do this"Aurora said as we all began to try on dress after dress after dress. I finally settled on a blue gown with pink and blue layers interchanging. Aurora wore a slim gold dress that looked like she just came from the red carpet. Thalassa picked this cute knee length algae green dress, Zamira picked this red floor length dress. Jade picked out this purple platted dress with grey shapes and lines. We purchased our dresses and to the bus back to Alfea. When we got back to the dorms we all decided to get some sleep for class and the dance tomorrow. I walked into my room zapped on my light blue tank top and silk blue pajamas and fell right into my bed


End file.
